


Jolene

by king_kageyama



Series: Final Fantasy Shorts [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marrige, Songfic, implied affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_kageyama/pseuds/king_kageyama
Summary: Rufus' wife knows he's cheating with his body guard Reno. And decides to tell them both at karaoke.~Did I think of this in the car while blasting Jolene by Dolly Parton? Yes. Am I really bad at summaries? Also yes. Enjoy.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra, Rufus Shinra/ Orginal Female Character
Series: Final Fantasy Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/778698
Kudos: 14





	Jolene

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to another trash ass renfus fic. I hope you like it.

Reno liked his job well enough. Since the pres got married, he didn't go on any more dangerous missions, or clean up jobs. He was put on permanent assignment now. Guard the president and his wife, Dorothy. Which meant he had to accompany them on all their dates. Tonight's date? Karaoke at a high end club on the upper plate in Sector 3. 

* * *

Reno walked closely behind the Rufus and his wife as they entered the club. They were brought to a table a few rows back from the stage, and sat as soon as they entered. Rufus sat between them, with his arm around Dorothy. 

Rufus had been sleeping with Reno since well, pretty much since Reno started working for Shinra Corp. Years at this point. When Dorothy came into the picture, they dialed it back a bit, making it an 'office meeting'. Work hours only and a locked door. 

Then they announced their engagement and Dorothy started visiting Rufus at work. Many times Reno had been stuck under the desk when Dorothy came in during one of their 'meetings'. 

Reno, Rude, and Tseng were the groomsmen in the wedding, working of course. Did they sneak off to a closet right after the reception started? Yes. 

Reno accompanied them on their honeymoon, and every date they ever went on. Which brings them here. Sitting three rows back in an upscale karaoke bar while some bottle blonde sang a bad cover of a bad song.

* * *

Dorothy knew about her husband and his body guard. She had walked in on them right after they first got together, and told her mother, who told her to keep quiet. So she did. 

She hated the fact that she apparently wasn't enough for him. That the man who supposedly loved her had to go sneak around with the skanky red head who worked for him. 

Dorothy had enough. She was telling them she knew, without saying it. When the woman taking submissions walked by, she put one in.

* * *

Both Rufus and Reno were surprised when her name was called. Rufus gave her a kiss on the hand and a smile as she headed for the stage. 

As the opening chords played, the club erupted into applause. She sang out the first line, her voice filling the club. The song about a woman begging for her partner back was famous here, everyone knew it. 

Rufus had a loving smile on his face as he watched her sing. Reno was smiling as well, he loved the song. 

" _Your beauty is beyond compare, with flaming locks of auburn hair. With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green"_ Renos smile dropped. He wondered if she knew before, but now he knew. Dorothy had been making eyecontact with him since she started. 

Rufus was getting a bit confused now as well, his smile drooping. 

She went on with the song, listing off everything Rufus does. Yes, he talks in his sleep. A lot, actually, and about a lot of things. Reno looked over at Rufus, thinking back on their years of time together. He knew he'd never have Rufus to himself. 

But according to the message Dorothy was sending, he could. 

_"My happiness depends on you"_ hit Reno in the chest and rang through his head. It was his choice. He got choose if he ruined a marriage or started a new one. He looked back at the stage, giving Dorothy a look of apology. 

He loved Rufus, and needed to let him know. 

he leaned over and whispered a quick 'I love you' as she finished the song. 


End file.
